Tragedias Familiares
by Maik Wayne
Summary: La vida de las familias esta llena de problemas y algunas sufren verdaderas tragedias... eso es algo que los Wayne han aprendido con el tiempo, todo descuido tiene consecuencias...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**Tragedias Familiares**

**-1-**

Estaba tan golpeado que apenas era reconocible con un ojo casi cerrado por completo y el otro apenas abierto, podía ver como las luces de la mañana comenzaban a colarse por entre la diminuta ventana, se removió en el suelo, había una dura cama, pero no podía acomodarse ahí porque le dolía todo el cuerpo.

No recordaba bien que es lo que había pasado, una pelea callejera, un par de golpes, una navaja viniendo hacia él, varios tipos encima suyo; el golpeando a diestra siniestra recibiendo cortadas y golpes de diferentes armas pero no importaba, llegando hasta el líder y golpeándolo hasta cansarse, luego un disparo y el silencio… ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

—Aquí esta—una áspera voz se escuchó y luego el sonido que hace la reja del metal al abrirse, pasos que se adentraron en donde se encontraba

—Jay—le tocaron el hombro y se removió con temor, se apartó de inmediato

—¡No me toques!— el maltrecho Jason sentía bastante miedo—¡aléjate de mí! —comenzó a removerse manoteando e intentando lanzar patadas, el policía que les veía desde la puerta rio con malicia

—¡Jay! ¡Jason soy yo! —le sostuvo de las manos, reconocía su agarre por que le hacía sentir seguro

—¡Dick! —Comenzó a repetir su nombre—¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no lo mate! —Jason repetía esto mientras buscaba a su hermano, este lo abrazo y lo jalo hacia el cubriéndolo en un gran abrazo

—lo se Jason, lo sé, tranquilo—comenzaba a susurrarle estas palabras al oído—tranquilo, tranquilo, todo estará bien; te llevare a casa.

—No, a casa no, no puedo—Jason hizo por forcejear pero Dick los sostuvo con fuerza—el me matará, Bruce me matará

—No, no Jason el me mando por ti, tranquilo todo estará bien

—No, no lo está, yo no… Tim —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los golpeados ojos de Jason

—Él está bien, tranquilo Jason— Dick se puso de pie y ayudo a su hermano a ponerse de pie—estarás bien, vamos te sacare de aquí—Jason ya no opuso más resistencia, se sentía demasiado adolorido como para pelear también con Richard. Cada paso que Jason dio fue un suplicio, dolores punzantes en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Dios que había sido una buena pelea, si que lo había sido, de milagro había salido con vida, a diferencia de su oponente que regreso en una bolsa para cadáveres, había valido la pena.

Cuando salieron a la calle la luz dio directamente en la cara de Jason, había demasiada luz, demasiado calor—sácame de aquí—fue todo lo que dijo antes de desvanecerse rumbo al suelo, llevándose a Dick con el sobre la acera, era claro que necesitaba atención médica.

Yacía sobre una camilla y notaba entre consiente e inconsciente como le metían agujas y sondas por todo el cuerpo, le pusieron ayuda para respirar, era una escena tan conocida, de apenas dos días antes.

— ¿Me compras palomitas? — la voz entre infantil y pre adolecente le parecía tan molesta, en verdad Tim podía ser muy molesto cuando lo deseaba, detestaba a ese reemplazo, al que había tomado su lugar según su propia definición.

—Si claro por que no, Bruce paga de todas formas—se acercó junto con su "hermano menor" a la dulcería del cine, verían una película, una de las maravillosas ideas de Richard para afianzar lazos, que los hermanos Wayne pasaran más tiempo juntos, lo malo es que esa ocasión el pequeño Grayson volador le había dejado solo la tarea de lidiar con Tim—anda reemplazo, apúrate a escoger para que entremos veamos la película y luego continuemos con nuestras vidas.

—Voy Jason, no seas gruñón—Tim escogió sus golosinas y tomo su enorme refresco, Jason sujetó el gran trasto con palomitas.

—Deja de tomar tanto refresco o te darán ganas de ir al baño—Jason le llamó la atención al menor sin si quiera mirarlo, ya habían ocupado sus lugares y esperaban que empezara la función.

—Demasiado tarde, tengo que ir al baño—le dijo bajamente el chico

—No me jodas Tim, anda ve y no te tardes no pienso ir a acompañarte y moverme cargando todas estas cosas—Jason se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca, Tim desapareció por el pasillo.

Estaba texteando metido en su mundo cuando vio que la gente salía de la sala de cine entre murmullos y cuchicheos, miró su reloj y vio que ya había pasado mucho y la película no había comenzado—Tim— cayó en la cuenta de que el enano no había vuelto, salió a buscarlo.

La gente hablaba y comentaba sobre una tragedia, un ataque o algo asi, no podía ser posible, no podía, simplemente no era posible que… —Tim…—se dirigió a donde una gran muchedumbre estaba cubriendo la salida del baño, se le cayó el alma al suelo al ver entre la gente que sacaban a su hermano menor en una camilla, los empujó a todos y corrió a su lado—¡Tim! ¡Háblame Tim! —Jason sudaba frio.

—No puede oírte esta inconsciente—uno de los paramédicos lo miró con enojo—lo han atacado y casi lo matan

El sudor frio comenzó a brotar de la frente de Jason, sudor mezclado con remordimiento al ver que su hermano tenía muchas heridas y golpes en el rostro, los brazos moreteados, ¿moriddas?, era un desastre, entre su preocupación y frustración no pudo más que acompañar a los paramédicos.

— ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Eres un imbécil! —cinco minutos pasaron de haber llegado al hospital para que Bruce llegará al lugar cargando con el toda la furia que le caracterizaba— ¡eres un idiota Jason!

—Bruce detente—Dick intentaba calmarlo pero no funcionaba

—Yo solo, solo lo deje solo un momento… yo… no pensé—Jason no podía hablar, sintió como lo tomaron de la ropa

— ¿Un momento? —Bruce le enseño los dientes mientras lágrimas de furia salían de sus ojos—en un momento que lo dejaste solo lo atraparon y abusaron de él una y otra vez en ese asqueroso baño, le destrozaron lo que le quedaba de infancia mientras tú estabas sentado esperando que comience la película— Jason comenzó a llorar de impotencia y remordimiento— ¡lo golpearon, lo mordieron lo patearon hasta casi matarlo! —Bruce puso a Jason contra la pared y comenzó a abofetearlo, Dick intervino en ese momento, a duras penas pudo separarlo de Jason que cayó al suelo con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento—Jason derramo más lagrimas—lo siento —solo susurraba, ahogó su llanto, tuvo que hacerlo cuando vio que la doctora que había atendido a su hermano se acercaba a ellos. Fueron malas noticias, tuvieron que hacerle cirugía y requeriría un par más para que estuviera bien, pudieron salvarle la vista gracias a la rápida intervención de los médicos.

—Ahora esta sedado, pero puede pasar a verlo señor Wayne—cuando Bruce oyó esto no lo pensó solo siguió a la doctora

—Tim…—Jason apretó sus puños, sintió que Dick lo abrazaba

—Todo estará bien Jay, saldrá de esta, todo está bien—Richard trataba de consolarlo

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! —Salió corriendo a toda prisa alejándose de su familia—es mi culpa…

—Fue tu culpa—Jason miraba al hombre con cara de no romper ni un plato, pero bien era un matón y un vendedor de droga al menudeo, tenía muchos asistentes, le había tomado varios días encontrarlo en las calles pero lo había logrado; Jason había encontrado a quien atacó a su hermano.

—Yo no sé de qué hablas—le dijo con cinismo el tipo

—El cine hace unos días… —Jason estaba lleno de furia, en verdad quería solo atacarlo y matarlo con sus propias manos, pero quería que supiera porque estaba por matarlo, que supiera la razón por la que le rompería el cuello.

—Claro, claro, el delicioso niño del baño—el hombre encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca—perdón no sabía que era tuyo, pero no me pude resistir, se veía delicioso… y estaba aún mejor—fue lo último que dijo el sujeto, la lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre él, después se armó un agran trifulca, hubo cortadas, golpes, gritos y por supuesto disparos, cuando la policía llegó hallaron a Jason en un charco de sangre junto con el líder de un banda de "narcomenudistas", pensaron que era uno más de ellos.

Era una suerte que fuera zurdo, era una suerte que al menos le quedara bien un ojo, uno que pudo abrir cuando recuperó la conciencia— ¡Tim! — hizo por hablar pero su voz sonaba débil.

—Tranquilo Jason, estas bien, Tim está bien—Dick vio que parecía preguntarle por el lugar donde estaba—te traje al hospital te desmayaste al salir de la comisaria

—No dejas de hacer idioteces— Jason reconoció la voz de Bruce—mira que perderte días completos cuando más te necesitábamos, volviste a abandonar a tu hermano.

—No lo abandone—Jason se sintió un poco mal por el comentario de Bruce—lo vengue.

—Lo sé—Bruce se acercó a la cabecera de Jason—y estoy orgulloso de ti por haber encontrado y acabado con esa rata—Bruce se retiró del oído de Jason—pero no vuelvas a hacer tonterías sin avisarnos—le beso la frente, Jason se sintió más tranquilo.

Lo cambiarían de habitación, fue lo que entendió de Bruce, se sentía fatal le dolía todo pero estaba seguro que no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento de Tim, se contrajo al pensar en lo que le había pasado al pequeño reemplazo, y todo por su culpa.

—Jason—la voz conocida pero ligeramente alegre y baja le recibió al entrar en su nueva habitación—te ves muy mal—Tim le saludaba lo más natural posible, lucia aún muy golpeado con moretones en la cara pero había recuperado la conciencia— ¡Tu ojo! ¿Qué le paso? y ¿a tu brazo? —Jason comenzó a llorar mientras lo acercaban en la camilla, pidió que lo pusieran al lado de su hermano.

—Perdóname…— estiró su mano y tomo la de Tim

—Yo lo siento, no debí tardarme tanto—Tim bajó la cabeza apenado, se sorprendió al sentir que Jason trepaba a su cama ignorando las indicaciones y llevándose con él los cables y los sueros que tenía conectado.

—No, Tim yo lo siento, perdóname tú—Las lágrimas caían sobre el niño mientras su hermano mayor le abrazaba—te prometo que de ahora en adelante no te pasará nada hermanito…te lo prometo—Jason selló su promesa con un beso en la mejilla de Tim, una persona que de ahora en adelante para Jason no podría tener reemplazo en su vida ni en la de su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo siento, me vino a la mente este fin de semana, ojala no les haya parecido muy cruel con Tim o con Jason pero se me ocurrió esta forma de unirlos, sorry no tengo ningún otro pretexto solo se me vino a la mente; espero que les haya gustado, como siempre estoy abierto a sus reviews y comentarios, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**Tragedias Familiares**

**-2-**

Pareciera que todo había sido un presagio, se había peleado con Bruce todo porque no estaba de acuerdo en sus métodos, por que Bruce no comprendía lo que él quería decirle, Dick no sabía cómo hacerle entender, que eran sus hijos y no solamente un par de ayudantes o ex ayudantes; que para bien o para mal, Bruce Wayne era el único padre que conocían o bien el único que recordaban.

—Me parece una idea tonta y una pérdida de tiempo… —esa fue la calificación que le dio Bruce a la idea de Dick de pasar un tiempo relajándose en algún sitio

—Solo es una salida al cine, no tomara mucho, regresarás a tiempo para tus estúpidos patrullajes —Dick tenía un tono bastante agrio en su voz.

—No me hables así Dick— Bruce no perdía el tiempo para hacerle sentir a Dick que él no había dejado de ser un niño aunque se esforzara por hacer las cosas a su manera y en su propia ciudad—no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma.

—Ni tú tienes derecho a ignorarnos de esa forma tampoco, deberías aprovechar que Jason volvió y que Tim está animado

—Esos dos hacen la convivencia muy difícil, pero eso tú no lo sabrías porque solo vas de visita para inquietarlos

—Yo no los llamé tu los elegiste por las razones que fueran, son tu responsabilidad yo estoy ahí para que tengan una vida lo más normal posible

— ¿Por eso la salida al cine?

—necesitan pasar un tiempo como hermanos, iremos los tres y esperaba que nos acompañaras—Dick miró bastante serio a Bruce, este pareció bajar la guardia por un segundo.

—No puedo —Era la última palabra del caballero de la noche, Dick quería protestar pero antes de que eso pasara un sonido distrajo su atención un segundo, dirigió su atención a su celular, Bruce sonrió de medio lado, mientras Dick contestaba—al parecer tampoco tu iras ¿te llaman del departamento de policia verdad? —Richard hizo una mueca de esas que hacen los niños pequeños cuando son descubiertos.

—Detesto cuando tienes razón—Dick no dijo nada mas, se dirigió a la salida de la oficina, no había nada más que discutir con Bruce.

Podía escuchar las voces en su cabeza, podía escuchar los gritos ahogados pidiendo auxilio, había llegado tantas veces a tiempo unas veces como Dick, otras como el agente de policía Grayson, otras tantas como Nightwing, siempre estaba ahí para auxiliar al inocente; pero no esa ocasión, siempre acudía a defender a los extraños esa ocasión no pudo llegar a salvar a un conocido.

—Es, es… es el remplazo Dick, está mal, está mal, Dick por favor ayúdanos…—ese no parecía Jason simplemente no parecía Jason, el sonido de la ambulancia y las instrucciones que se oían de fondo le daban mala espina, fue la peor llamada que había recibido nunca, podía sentir la angustia atreves del auricular.

—Jason, tranquilízate, voy para allá, tranquilo Jason todo estará bien… —Dick no pudo si quiera colgar el teléfono lo arrojó a un lado del asiento, dio la vuelta en su auto, Blud Heaven tendría que esperar.

Mal, algo estaba mal, no sabía que pasaba exactamente pero se sentía aterrado, se sentía frustrado. Se aterró al ver la escena dantesca cuando llego a la sala donde estaba "su familia", Jason estaba suspendido en el aire gracias al agarre de Bruce quien lo tenía sujeto por la ropa

— ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Eres un imbécil! — las frases sonaban claras en los oídos de Dick, vio como Jason comenzó a temblar, no entendía nada ¿Qué nadie le explicaría nada?

—Bruce detente—Dick intentaba calmar a su mentor, pero no parecía funcionar

—Yo solo, solo lo deje solo un momento… yo… no pensé—Jason no podía hablar y Dick no alcanzaba a comprender ¿Jason dejó a Tim? ¿En dónde?

— ¿Un momento? —Bruce le enseño los dientes mientras lágrimas de furia salían de sus ojos—en un momento que lo dejaste solo lo atraparon y abusaron de él una y otra vez en ese asqueroso baño, le destrozaron lo que le quedaba de infancia mientras tú estabas sentado esperando que comience la película— Jason comenzó a llorar de impotencia y remordimiento— ¡lo golpearon, lo mordieron lo patearon hasta casi matarlo! —Bruce puso a Jason contra la pared y comenzó a abofetearlo, Dick intervino en ese momento, a duras penas pudo separarlo de Jason que cayó al suelo con la cabeza gacha.

¿Había entendido bien? —Tim… —ahogo una lagrima, no podía entrar en la histeria el también— ¡Jason! —Dick se aproximó a su hermano menor que estaba en el suelo en una posición bastante deprimente— Todo estará bien Jay, saldrá de esta, todo está bien—Dick trataba de consolar a su hermano.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! —Salió corriendo a toda prisa alejándose de su familia

—¡Jason!

—Déjalo ir, ese estúpido a causado suficientes desgracias por sus descuidos—Bruce hablaba de manera fría, Dick se contrajo y sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho

—No es su culpa—Richard trataba de disculparlo

—Claro que no—Bruce se dio la vuelta lucía muy amenazador—¡Es tu culpa! ¡También es tu maldita culpa! —Dick sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima—tú y tus idiotas sugerencias…

Dick ya no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo vio que Bruce se alejaba por el pasillo para ir a ver al pequeño Tim que estaba en terapia intensiva.

Recorría de nuevo la ciudad enfundado en su traje de justiciero nocturno, era lo único que podía hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Batman no patrullaba ciudad Gotica, pues Bruce no había querido despegarse del lecho de Tim—¡Maldición! —Dick se quejaba de la situación, tuvo que pasar una tragedia para que Bruce decidiera acercarse más a su hijo, al menos a uno de ellos, ya que el segundo se le había vuelto a escapar de las manos.

Pistas falsas ¿Qué tan bueno era Jason para ocultarse? Desde que salió del hospital no le había visto, no dijo en la mansión a donde iría pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que haría, por eso se paseaba por los techos de los barrios bajos aquellos lugares donde los criminales se juntaban—Por última vez ¿Lo has visto? —la foto sostenida frente al rostro de un contrabandista dejaba ver a Jason, el tipo negó con la cabeza, era inútil, por más que preguntaba no lograba encontrarlo, se enfureció y le lanzo un gran puñetazo al sujeto luego abandono el lugar— ¡Maldita sea Jason!

El buen nightwing, el acróbata estaba totalmente fuera de sí, totalmente preocupado y bastante enojado, actuaba ya de una manera casi irracional, repartiendo golpes y dejando un buen rastro de sangre—¡¿Dónde está?! —repetía sin cesar mientras golpeaba contra el suelo a un criminal que había detenido, cuando sintió que lo rodeaban se encolerizo—¡Estoy ocupado imbéciles!— no tardo más que cinco minutos en librarse de cerca de doce atacantes y aun asi le hacían falta más para poder desquitarse—¡Idiotas! —repetía mientras los pateaba por el suelo—¡Bruce Idiota! ¡Jason Idiota! —era una suerte que todos estuvieran inconscientes asi nadie sabría de que hablaba—Dick idiota… —por fin dejó salir las lágrimas las que o dejaba salir en el hospital, las que vio en el rostro de Jason esas de tristeza y arrepentimiento—perdóname Tim, perdóname…

—Amo Dick—la voz de Alfred en el comunicador le hizo regresar a la realidad un momento—lamento interrumpir su reparto de golpes de esta noche pero quizá esto le interese

—Habla Al…

—Creo que encontré al joven Jason

Los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro, la cara de Jason estaba ya muy golpeada igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba en el suelo le quedaban energías no muchas pero las suficientes para asestar un buen golpe, esperó a que su objetivo se cercara a el y se arrojó encima suyo, le arrebató el arma, mas forcejeos, mas golpes y al final un disparo.

—¡No! —el cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo—Jay, Jay— lo que quedaba de un golpeado Jason estaba sobre un cadáver y un gran charco de sangre—háblame Jason—

—Suéltame estúpido… —el segundo de los Wayne pareció entrar en shock

—Tranquilo Jason estarás bien, te lo prometo estarás bien—Dick lo abrazaba efusivamente como desesperado—no me hagas esto, primero Tim y ahora tú —Dick comenzó nuevamente a llorar—perdóname Jason, lo siento, no debí dejarte, no debí dejarles solos… perdóname—el mencionado no le hacía caso, estaba inconsciente.

Había que sacarlo de ahí, Leslie y Alfred sabrían que hacer—estarás bien Jay—

—¡Manos arriba! —la voz de la autoridad resonó en sus oídos le alumbraron con lámpara ¿en qué momento les habían rodeado?, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, no podía maniobrar bien con Jason y debido al peso muerto resbaló y cayó al suelo; al tener un arma apuntándole tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás dejando a su hermano, abandonándolo otra vez.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el final y le vio ahí, tirado en una celda: tan patético hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo irreconocible con el rostro hinchado, de no ser por que recordaba la ropa con la que lo había visto la última vez no habría sabido que era Jason, lucía terrible pero estaba vivo, esta vez había llegado a tiempo.

—Se pondrá bien—el doctor le daba informes a Bruce, en menos dos semanas dos de sus hijos habían sido ingresados en el mismo hospital en circunstancias similares pero por diferentes razones— habrá que hacerle exámenes para verificar su visión, a diferencia de Tim el presenta desprendimiento de Retina y muy probablemente necesitará cirugía cuando este mejor…

No quería oír mas, era demasiado, demasiado ¿Por qué tenían que seguir sufriendo?, un golpe seco en la pared fue todo lo que Dick pudo hacer para tratar de aliviar su frustración—tranquilízate Dick, estará bien, ambos lo estarán—Bruce le consolaba de la mejor manera posible le colocó una mano sobre su hombro—ve a ver a Jason iré a darle las buenas noticias a Tim, no deja de preguntar por el—Dick asintió ante la sugerencia de Bruce, entró en la habitación de su hermano al verlo entubado e inconsciente no pudo hacer más que correr abrazarlo, evitando los tubos y cables lo puso entre sus brazos haciéndole la promesa silenciosa de que no lo volvería a dejar solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las historias tienen mas de una visión, mas de una forma de leerse y entenderse, en una tragedia familiar toda la familia sufre en mayor o menor grado, todos lo pasan mal... solo quise mostrar como se sentiría Dick, no se quedaría cruzado dr brazos y mas aun no se quedaría tan calmo su corazón al ver el sufrimiento de los que ama, ojala les haya gustado...

saludos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**Tragedias Familiares**

**-3-**

Calor, sentía el calor subiéndole por el rostro y el sudor cayendo a chorros por sus mejillas, se removió entre las sabanas, un fuego y un ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo era horrible una pesadilla; todo debía ser una maldita pesadilla…

Los golpes cayendo sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez, se sentía débil, más pequeño de lo normal ¿de qué sirvió tanto entrenamiento? ¿De que sirvió tantos regaños de Bruce si al final no podía defenderse bien de un solo matón?; la risa esa risa horrenda y estridente, burlona que le erizaba la piel resonaba en toda su cabeza.

Su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo no podía moverse, era inútil; le habían dado una buena golpiza—tranquilo pequeño, aun falta lo mejor— no entendía bien a qué se refería su atacante escuchó un ligero silbido, y ropa deslizándose, sus ropas…

—No… por favor…— era el único ruego que le dedicaría, lo único en lo que flaquearía, era un asesino, pero no sería tan monstruoso para hacerlo—¡Agh! —un grito se ahogo al sentir la intromisión en su ser, una penetración dura y sin piedad de un hombre que arremetía sin miramientos en su ser virgen—Detente… —las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro—basta… basta por favor… ¡detente! —nuevamente la risa burlona y más dolor las embestidas arreciaron, una luz cegadora, fue de lo último que recordó—¡Detente!

—Está bien dejare las cortinas en paz Jay —Jason miró a Dick de arriba abajo como tratando de encontrar algo en el— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo tuve un mal sueño —se removió en su cama, llevaba ya varios días en casa después de salir del hospital aun tenia vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo y un brazo enyesado—me lastima la luz—

—es verdad, tu ojo aun no sana

Por instinto se llevó una mano la cara, sintió las vendas y recordó que su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado también—mierda si, ahora soy tuerto

—No será por siempre, cuando te recuperes por completo…

—Cierra la boca Dick, no necesito palabras de aliento, me merezco lo que me paso—Jason sintió como Dick le colocaba una mano en el hombro

—No es culpa de nadie Jason —Dick forzó una sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarlo

—Eso díselo a Tim—Jason se soltó del agarre y se bajó de la cama, ya iba siendo hora de bajar a desayunar

El ruido, el ruido que hicieron los platos al caer fueron el detonante al igual que la puerta al cerrarse de manera intempestiva, eso solo eso hacía falta para disparar los gritos, la histeria total.

— ¡Tim!— un asustado Bruce corría para acercarse a su hijo —¡Tim tranquilízate!

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques! —Tim pataleaba y corría como desesperado alrededor de la mesa del desayuno

— ¡Amo Timothy! —Alfred estaba totalmente apanicado

El pequeño se detuvo en un rincón y se acurrucó abrazando sus piernas, la cara pálida y de terror eran la señal inequívoca de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, recuerdos. Un golpe, otro golpe, patadas, la visión de el en el suelo viene a su cabeza—¡Déjame en paz! — más golpes, puede sentir el frio del suelo en su piel, se le erizan todos los cabellos de un solo golpe.

— ¡Tim Háblame! —Bruce no sabía cómo llamar su atención como hacerlo reaccionar, lo toma del brazo con fuerza en un momento de desesperación.

Viene a su mente el momento culmen del ataque, cuando ensangrentado y herido lo levantan del suelo, el sonido de un cierre siendo abierto retumba en sus oídos— ¡No! —el pequeño se suelta del agarre de Bruce y retoma la carrera— ¡No me toques!

El ruido se había vuelto común en la mansión, El escandalo ahora llenaba varios momentos del día, quería ir más rápido, pero aún estaba débil, choca sin querer con algo que ha interrumpido su penoso andar

—Ya no, ya no, déjame, déjame por favor —esas frases sin sentido venían de una vocecita que estaba a la altura de su cintura.

—Tranquilo, sh… tranquilo Timy, aquí estoy—Jason se agachó para quedar a su nivel, el pequeño pataleaba, se removía y le daba golpes de manera histérica—sh… Tim, tranquilo hermanito aquí estoy, aquí estoy…

—Jason, ayúdame Jason —Tim dejó escapar más lágrimas de sus ojos, comenzó a sollozar y se escondió en los brazos de su hermano—no dejes que me toque…

—Tranquilo Tim, estas a salvo, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, tranquilo—La escena que encontró Bruce fue bastante enternecedora, aunque Tim estaba muy alterado todavía; tuvieron que sedarlo.

—No reconoce, cuando esta así no reconoce a nadie—un apesadumbrado Bruce se hallaba frente a su computadora en la cueva, repitiendo esas frases—no creo que vuelva a ser el mismo

—No sin ayuda de su familia—Dick que era el único que estaba presente escuchaba todo con un aire serio y mortificado—Tim te necesita… —Bruce suspiró con pesar

—Quizá — ¿Quizá? ¿Era todo lo que Bruce tenía que decir?, Dick se enojo al escuchar esa única palabra, ya no sabía si Bruce no sabía qué hacer o era simplemente idiota; estaba por reclamarle por decirle mil y un cosas, pero lo que hizo le sorprendió. Se quitó la capa del murciélago y la colgó — iré a ver cómo está —era tranquilizador para Richard oírlo decir eso.

Lo llevaban a terapia, diariamente Leslie trabajaba con él, y el médico le revisaba las heridas cada cierto tiempo, Alfred le cocinaba muchos dulces, Dick jugaba con él en el Jardin, Jason le acompañaba a ver películas y programas de televisión y Bruce su padre iba a leerle un libro antes de dormir… era el niño más feliz del mundo… hasta que caía la noche.

Había ido al baño, ubicándose en el ultimo cubículo, entró y puso el seguro de la puerta no quería que le interrumpieran; hizo sus necesidades y luego se acomodó sus ropas, se dispuso a salir cuando escucho unas voces extrañas que hablaban de drogas, armas y quien sabe que mas, se subió sobre el retrete, no quería que le vieran, en un paso en falso se golpeo con la puerta ¿le habrían escuchado?.

Si, le oyeron y directo fueron a por él, de un golpe patearon la puerta del privado golpeándole con esta directo en la nariz que empezó a sangrar—¡maldito mocoso metiche! ¡¿Dime qué fue lo que oíste?!

—Nada, lo juro, yo no oí nada—Tim intentaba defenderse del agarre, le tenían sujeto por el cabello, recibió un golpe directo en el rostro.

—Mientes… y a los niños que mienten hay que castigarlos—escuchó pasos que se dirigían a la salida, y la puerta que fue cerrada.

—Por favor…—los golpes se sucedieron uno tras otro, en el estomago, en la cara, en la espalda, en brazos y piernas; primero con los puños luego con los pies, hasta que ya no tuvo fuerza para defenderse.

—Tranquilo pequeño… esto no dolerá, mucho tiempo…—sus ropas se rasgaron por completo, el frio del suelo húmedo y algo sucio traspasaba cada poro de su piel.

—No, por favor …—Tim intentó en vano zafarse del peso del sujeto, pudo sentir como algo húmedo era colocado en su entrada—déjeme ir, por favor… se lo suplico…—las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos—¡Agh! ¡No! —el dolor que sintió con la intromisión le hizo sacar voz de donde ya no había.

—Y apenas son mis dedos pequeño—los amoratados ojos de Tim se abrieron como platos—bueno basta de charla que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Entró, con gran esfuerzo entró por que Tim era aun bastante pequeño para su edad, muy estrecho y virgen como lo esperaba, le colocó una mano en la boca para hogar todos los gritos y suplicas del niño, quien ya solo podía llorar esperando a que todo terminara, con cada embestida del bruto criminal se depositaban burdas caricias y feroces mordidas en todo su cuerpo; acabo semi inconsciente con un liquido caliente saliendo de su interior—es tu turno—La pesadilla se repetía, aunque dolió menos no causo una menor impresión, después de eso quiso morir, cayo dormido.

Golpes, golpes a la puerta —¡Abre Tim! — Intentaba hacer girar el pomo de la puerta sin éxito, el chico se había encerrado en su habitación—¡Tim soy Jason! —los gritos y el llanto arreciaba, no le quedo más remedio que intentar tirar la puerta usando su peso, pero solo logró lastimarse más su hombro—¡maldición! ¡Tim!

—¡Jason! — Richard había llegado al lugar para ver como Jason se estrujaba el hombro contra la pared— ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Te harás daño!

—Es Tim—cuando Richard quedo más cercano a la puerta pudo oír los gritos de terror entre mezclados con llantos, Dick intentó abrir —cerró la puerta con llave

—Tim ¡Abre la puerta Tim! —no obtuvo más respuesta que el amargo llanto del niño, tomo impulso y tumbo la puerta de un solo golpe, un arrinconado Tim salió corriendo para encerrarse en su closet— ¡Tim somos nosotros!

Dos figuras rompiendo la puerta, era todo lo que había visto, se sintió morir ¡habían vuelto por el! Se acercaban a golpearlo, para abusar de su cuerpo nuevamente—¡No me toquen malditos! —se acurrucó en el fondo de su armario, le tomaron de los brazos—¡suéltame imbécil! —lanzo una patada funcionó le dio tiempo de huir de sus captores, corrió a meterse bajo su cama—Bruce…Dick…Jason…alguien ayúdeme…. —con el estomago pegado al sueño, la humedad de la mansión le hacía recordar ese asqueroso baño. Manos dirigiéndose a él, se hizo a un lado, una lo alcanzo y le rasgo la playera, como por reflejo sintió un dolor punzante en su interior, como si lo estuvieran embistiendo de nuevo, lo tomaron de nuevo.

—Soy yo Tim, soy Jason —Jason trataba de sujetarlo pero el pequeño no dejaba de forcejear, el solo veía esos rostros mal encarados y lujuriosos dispuestos a hacer lo que quisieran con él—Tim

—Timy, tranquilízate, somos nosotros, Dick y Jason—Tim comenzó a relajarse ante las palabras de Dick—sh… calma ya hermanito, no te pasara nada

—No, no, me matara…—Tim sollozaba de una manera inconsolable, poco a poco las voces de sus hermanos le fueron calmando—no dejes que me toque Dick…—su hermano se acercó a Jason que lo sostenía tiernamente y los rodeo con sus brazos—Jason que no se me acerque…

—No lo hará hermanito, te prometo que no lo hará—Tim cesó un poco en su llanto—nadie volverá a tocarte, he matado a ese infeliz…

—Jason—Dick quiso corregir a su hermano

—lo… ¿Lo mataste? —Tim dejaba caer aun las lágrimas por sus mejillas, sintió como Jason asintió—por eso casi pierdes tu ojo

—Perdería los dos con tal de vengarte y que estés a salvo hermanito—Tim se calmó ante las palabras de Jason comenzó a quedarse dormido casi de manera inmediata.

—No me dejen solo… podría regresar…—Richard tomó a Tim y lo llevo a su cama recostándolo al lado suyo—no quiero que vuelvan…

—Eso no pasara Tim—Dick le dio un beso a Tim en la frente mientras Jason se acomodaba al otro lado, desde la puerta rota un rostro silencioso les observaba, prometiéndoles que no volvería a pasar, nadie volvería a tocar a sus hijos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía dejar a las victimas sin hablar, Tim fue el que mas sufrió ahora tiene toda la atención que un niño querría ¿Pero debía ocurrir una desgracia para que eso pase? ... ¿que pensara Bruce de todo esto? mas aun ¿Que sentirá?...

espero les haya parecido interesante...saludos a todos, nos leemos luego.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**Tragedias Familiares**

**-4-**

Encerrado, encerrado de nuevo por su culpa… ¿Qué habia hecho en realidad? Nada, solo era una pelea, ¿no que querían que se comportaran como hermanos? Pues los hermanos peleaban, y peleaban mucho esa práctica entre hermanos le gustaba por que podía demostrarle a todos quien mandaba, era el más joven pero no el más indefenso, porque el más indefenso era "el" el niño de papi, el bebe de la casa; Tim.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Quítate de encima! —adoraba oírlo decir esas frases, por eso le encantaba buscarle pleito y golpearlo, era parte de su venganza hacia a el—¡Déjame en paz! —le daría un golpe más y luego se quitaría de encima suyo, pero no pudo ni siquiera preparar su golpe, algo lo arrojó a un lado estrepitosamente

—Tranquilo…shhh… tranquilo—esa figura conocida. Como la odiaba también, ese inmenso sujeto que siempre llegaba para devolverle sus golpes—¿Estás bien? —jason levantó a Tim del suelo y le limpio sus lagrimas

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —grito al sentir que le daban un gran golpe en el brazo

—Es lo menos que te mereces por estar molestando a Tim

—Los dos son unos cobardes y unos llorones—Damián le iba a dar otro golpe, pero Jason le detuvo en seco y le dio uno más leve en el estomago—¡Te matare! —un chillido acompaño esa frase, Tim se había llevado las manos a los oídos y tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro.

—Mira lo que hiciste pequeño idiota—Jason se acercó a Tim poniéndose a la altura de su rostro—Tim, Timi, aquí estoy hermanito tranquilo…—pudo ver como respiraba agitado—¡carajo! —Damián le había golpeado por la espalda —¡Que te largues te digo! —le dio un golpe que lo tiro al suelo nuevamente

—¡Jay! — una voz más se sumaba a la trifulca, Dick había llegado —Deja en paz a Damián—el menor se sonrió, seguro que Dick se pondría de su lado.

—El imbécil de Damián golpeo y alteró a Tim —no dijo nada mas ¿le habían llamado imbécil?

—Púdrete Todd— Dick se puso entre los dos—¿Qué quieres Grayson?

—Vete a tu habitación Damián

—Pero…

—Pero nada, vete a tu alcoba Damián, ya lo has liado suficiente este día…—Damián no dijo nada, se impresiono por el modo tan serio en el que le hablo Dick, se enojó mucho, y se retiró.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —sintió como le habían abofeteado ¿Por qué? El no había hecho nada malo, solo le había dado una lección a un llorón y por eso ¿se enojaba su padre con él? —si escucho nuevamente que estas molestando a tu hermano te castigare como no tienes idea.

Aguanto las lágrimas de frustración y las frases de odio por unos segundos—No es justo, no lo es, yo soy tu hijo ¡Yo! No ellos— Damián vio como Bruce tensaba sus puños—¡Te odio! ¡Odio vivir aquí! ¡Odio Londres! Pero sobre todo ¡Odio a esos idiotas que adoptaste! — no dijo nada mas corrió a su habitación.

Recordaba como todo había cambiado, un día de buenas a primeras sin saber por qué su padre empaco todo y dejo Gotham junto con su traje de murciélago para partir con rumbo a Londres, recordaba las expresiones de enojo que dijo su madre el día que Bruce fue por él.

—Es mi hijo y se va conmigo—no dijo nada más

—No vas a mezclarlo con esos arrimados que llamas hijos tuyos—espetó su madre—se bien que le paso a Tim, pero no por eso arruinaras la vida de mi hijo.

—No está a discusión Thalía, me voy para siempre y toda mi familia viene conmigo, viene conmigo o no me volverá a ver…—tuvo que elegir, lo eligió a él, eligió a su padre y ¿para qué? Para ser tratado peor que sirviente, los odió más a todos en ese momento.

Los miraba a lo lejos, como jugaban en las maquinas de video de ese gran centro comercial, sintió algo de envidia.

—¡gane de nuevo! —le escucho decir animadamente, Tim festejaba y Jason lucia bastante contento de verle sonreír, era tan diferente del Jason que había conocido la primera vez, extrañaba a aquel mal encarado.

—¿Por qué no juegas con Damián? —Jason le hizo una seña, quizá debía darles una oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía, se acercó a ellos—venga enano…

Fueron solo unos minutos, jugaron solo unos minutos cuando les interrumpieron, vieron como Jason se contorsionaba y caía a un lado sujetándose un costado, brotaba sangre de su costado

—No se muevan … una punta que se sentía filosa, eso pudo sentir en su espalda, miro a Tim que lucia mas pálido de lo normal, Damián y Tim obedecieron, los llevaron disimuladamente a un callejón, todo parecía ser un secuestro. No tomo mucho tiempo, en solo unos segundos ya se hallaban corriendo por su vida a través de pasillos y callejones abandonados y sucios, Damián parecía guiar a Tim quien lucia bastante perplejo.

—¡Muévete Drake o nos mataran! —dieron la vuelta por un sitio, no había nada, no había salida…estaba perdidos—maldición…¡Drake! —el mencionado reaccionó encontró un gran cajón de madera el cual abrió para esconder a Damián—¿Qué haces?

—solo no abras la boca…—Tim cerro el cajón y le arrojo basura encima, se paró en el escondite como si quisiera saltar una gran muralla, lo tomaron de las ropas—¡No!

—¿Nos divertimos antes? –el remedo de secuestrador se dirigió a sus dos acompañantes, Tim reconoció la frase, sabia a que se refería.

—No por favor…

—parece que el enano quiere que nos apuremos, nos dice que no tardemos—el sonido era inconfundible, no era común pero era inconfundible, el sonido que hace una cremallera al descender.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Quítate de encima! —Tim comenzó a derramar abundantes lagrimas, ¡otra vez no! …sintió que le acomodaron sobre el escondite de Damián, repitió y suplicó con más fuerza—¡Déjame en paz! — a Damián ya no le pareció algo agradable de oír.

—Tim… —Damián podía ver por las rendijas todo lo que pasaba, quiso salir, pero Tim le negó con su expresión, él sabía lo que pasaría—alguien ayúdelo por favor…

Tan rápido como los habían amagado, así de rápido habían ido en su auxilio, Tim sintió como sus ropas eran destrozadas, pero esta ocasión la ayuda llego a tiempo, observo como su agresor era brutalmente golpeado por Jason, mientras que sus acompañantes eran casi aniquilados por Bruce y Dick.

Golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe, la sangre comenzaba a manchar las ropas de Jason quien parecía estar fuera de sí—¡No toques a mi hermano! —Dick llego en dos segundos hasta Tim y lo abrazo a la vez que lo cubría con un abrigo.

—¿estás bien?

—Damián…—Tim señalo el escondite, Dick auxilio al menor de los Wayne el cual lucia muy impresionado; cuando se canso Jason abrazó a Tim, el sonido de una pistola corto el aire en repetidas veces.

—Vámonos… —Bruce no dijo nada mas solo guardó el arma.

Se escabulló hasta su habitación, se cercioró de que no hubiera nada, se quedo mirando desde las sombras, observó como Tim descansaba—Hola Damián—le saludo amenamente—¿estas bien? —Damián asintió —me da gusto…

—¿Eso te paso? —Damián ya suponía que pudo haberle pasado a Tim porque todos habían cambiado su forma de tratarle.

—hace un año…—Tim se contrajo entre las sabanas ahogando su llanto, era genial ahora hasta Damián lo sabia seguramente se burlaría de el una y otra vez, esperaba la primera burla, pero lo que paso le sorprendió.

—Lo siento… yo no sabía… no sabía Tim—Damián comenzó a arrojar lagrimas atreves de sus mejillas—tu no merecías eso, y no merecías lo de hoy… lo siento Tim fue mi culpa

—No es cierto

—¡si lo es! Me pusiste a salvo aun sabiendo que podían vengarse contigo—Damián se dejo caer a un lado de la cama de Tim escondiendo su cabeza entre las cobijas—debiste dejarme ahí…

—No—Damián sintió como Tim lo jalaba para ponerse de pie—yo te protegeré hermanito, te protegeré como me protegen Jason y Dick… te lo prometo…

—No Tim, yo te prometo cuidarte Tim, nadie volverá a acercarse a Ti— los dos menores sonrieron, Tim le hizo un lado a Damián en la cama, se metió bajo las sabanas, sintió como Tim le abrazaba, se quedo dormido. Así los encontró Jason cuando fue a ver que todo estuviera bien.

—Shhh… tranquilo soy yo—Tim se removió al sentir la presencia de alguien, pero se tranquilizo al ver que era Jason.

—¿Lo cuidaras a él también?

—Claro que si hermanito—Jason se acerco a Tim y le besó la frente—yo haré lo que te haga feliz, cuidare de ti y de Damián nadie volverá a tocarlos… nadie… ¿verdad papá? —desde la puerta Bruce solo asintió para luego seguir puliendo el revólver que tenia entre las manos… hizo una promesa y seguro que la cumpliría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvi con esta pequeña y triste historia...parece que Damian era el unico que no sabia, ahora ya conoce el por que todo cambio con su familia...

Espero les haya gustado, saludos a todos

See Ya.


End file.
